Seven Stars At Risk
by MizLoveStuckValentinaValentine
Summary: After retiring from WWE, Niya takes on the responsibility of the seven stars. What happens when her ex comes into the picture? Will she be able to protect the stars or will she fail?


Seven Stars and Secrets

Cast

Niya

Christina

Lynette

Rio

Mia

Hayle

Diva

Shaina

Nikiria

Any WWE Wrestlers I think of(Real and OC)

Scene 1: The Spell

Lynette-What am I going to do with this sacred curse?

Mia-Have you tried destroying the city.

Rio-She has but Niya has ended up stopping her using the guardian growth power.

Hayle-So send out the strongest soldiers we have to stop her

Lynette-All of the soldiers is scared of her.

(Two of the soldiers, Alberto Del Rio and Chris Jericho, approach Lynette, Mia, Rio, and Hayle)

Chris Jericho-We are not scared of her.

Alberto Del Rio-We have defeated her once and we will defeat her again.

Mia-Baby, you do not understand. Niya gets stronger every day she is probably impossible to take down now.

Alberto Del Rio-(Wraps his arms around Mia's waist) Come on sweetie. Let us go and stop her. I know we will.

Lynette-Mia, say okay. I do not want to see you spidermonkey his face.

Mia-Oh all right. When you get home… (Whispers in his ear)…you, me and the bed until I am pregnant.

Chris Jericho-Ew. Dude. Go find a room.

Alberto Del Rio-All Right. Let's go. Where are they now?

Hayle-They are at the boat harbor. Christina is renting a boat for her wife.

Rio-Niya's there. Take Niya out of the picture and then take the necklace and bring her little lesbian here.

Mia-Wait. Niya and Christina are lesbians.

Rio-Yeah, they got married last year.

(Alberto Del Rio and Chris Jericho both teleport to the boat harbor)

Scene 2: 1st star gone PT 1

(Niya and Christina were sitting on a boat Christina had rented for the two lover's weekend.)

Niya-Aw…Christy honey how can you make this any better.

Christina-Baby. How about sex on the lake?

Niya-Um… (Unbuttons Christina's Shirt and licks her breasts)

Christina-(Moaning) Baby stop.

Niya-(Unzips Christina's pants and takes them off) Um baby. You know that you want me. So stop fighting and pushing me away.

Christina-(Runs her hand down Niya's pussy)

Niya-(Moaning in pleasure) you always turn me on.

Christina-(Licks Niya's pussy) I know I do.

Niya-(Digs her nails into Christina's side) Baby stop!

Christina-(Spreads Niya's Legs open) I thought I turned you on.

Niya-Don't you know I'm in pain right now

Christina-(Shrugs) I just can't tell the difference.

Niya-(Begging) Please? The sky is weird and I have a bad feeling.

Christina-(Closes Niya's legs) whatever. (Buttons her shirt up) You owe me big time.

Niya-Ok. (Puts on her necklace) Just in case of an attack.

Christina-Uh…Honey. I think their back.

(TBC)

Scene 3: 1st Star Gone PT2

(Niya and Christina were standing on the boat when Christina was struck by a sudden purple lightning strike)

Niya-Chrissie, are you okay.

Christina-Yea Niya. I-I'm fine. Just a little bruise or not.

Niya-Who did this to her!

Chris Jericho-Remember me?

Alberto Del Rio-You are outnumbered with your wife out of the picture your hopeless

Niya-Don't forget I still have the necklace of the guardian's growth.

Chris Jericho-(Flies down and grabs Niya's wife) How do I say you look more beautiful than ever.

Christian-Don't say it. You don't want to make my wife mad or else you can be expecting a beating.

Alberto Del Rio-Chris, stop flirting and come on. I got the necklace. (Holds up a gold chain with a Diamond Star) She's out for now which means we don't have long.

Niya-(Comes back to life) Huh… Chrissie! (Grabs Jericho's leg) Let her go…NOW!

Chris Jericho-Fine…If you can catch me.

Alberto Del Rio-(Feels someone on his leg) let me go…RIGHT NOW!

Niya-Not until you return my necklace and my lesbian.

Chris Jericho-(Send another lightning strike toward Niya) that will keep you out 'til morning.

Niya-(Gets struck by the lightning and falls into the lake)

Chris Jericho-(Sends another strike into the lake)

Niya-(Faints and sinks to the bottom of the lake)

Christina-Niya, please come and save me. Please?

(Alberto Del Rio and Chris Jericho Disappear with the first star, the guardian necklace, and Christina in store)

Scene 4: Found

(Two lifeguards, Diva and Nikiria, were searching the lake when Nikiria decided to dive to find anyone when she found Niya)

Nikiria-What is she doing down here?

Diva-Nikiria, did you find someone?

Nikiria-Yea, Niya the guardian of the 1st and 7th stars.

Diva-Is she living?

Nikiria-Yeah she still has a pulse. We need to get her to the hospital.

Diva-(Pulls Nikiria and Niya on the boat) did you notice the bruises on her?

Nikiria-Yea. Looks like a severe type of lightning called sharpness struck her several times. This type of lightning is conjured up by those no good twins.

Diva-You can tell that because she has a huge bruise on her cheek.

Nikiria-(Puts Niya on her back)

(About 5 hours later)

Niya-(Wakes up) Huh…Where's Chrissie? Where am I?

Nikiria-Niya, calm down. We do not know where Christina is.

Niya-They got the necklace.

Diva-Who?

Niya-Did they get the necklace?

Nikiria-Niya we don't understand what or who you are talking about.

Niya-The necklace of the 7th star was stolen by Del Rio and Jericho.

Diva-Who?

Nikiria-Alberto Del Rio and Chris Jericho stole the necklace. We have to go find Shaina and get that necklace back.

Niya-Please get Christina back. Take me with you.

Nikiria-Niya. You can barely stand.

Niya-(Eyes turn bright red) I said take me with you!

Nikiria-Ok.

(Niya, Nikiria, Shaina, and Diva have set out to find the two importances, but will something scare Niya)

Scene 5: Confession

(Christina was tied to a bed when Chris Jericho walked in)

Chris Jericho-How do you feel baby pop?

Christina-(Ignores him)

Alberto Del Rio-Are you flirting with the prisoner?

Chris Jericho-No.

Alberto Del Rio-Good. Because we need to let her go.

Chris Jericho-Why?

Christina-(Listening to what they are saying) Yeah why?

Alberto Del Rio-Because I am Niya's dad and Mia is Niya's mom.

Christina-Is that why Niya gets mad when she sees you two together.

Mia-I'm afraid so.

Christina-Why don't you two just leave them, go back with your daughter, and spend time with her to show her you care about her and her feelings.

Alberto Del Rio-Because the thing is we did not know Niya was gay or that she was a lesbian. We did not want to end you two or make her mad. She did not want to tell us because she lost our trust.

Chris Jericho-How?

Mia-Well, we were out one day. Niya was laying on the backseat sleep. We didn't want to bother her so we left her alone. When we got to where we were going, Del Rio and Niya decided to stay in the car. Therefore, when I got back, I was shocked because Niya was bruised in many places and she was bleeding badly. Niya was crying and Del Rio was trying to comfort her. The last thing she yelled was that "I trusted you" and "I hate you". Then she ran off, never to be seen again.

Christina-Why did she say that?

Alberto Del Rio-I had hurt her bad because I was trying to release anger from something that occurred with someone else.

Chris Jericho-So you released anger on your daughter. How old was she.

Mia-(Swallows hard) 5-years-old

Christina-How did she lose your trust Mia?

Alberto Del Rio-Well, Niya always trusted her mom to protect her from danger and her mom failed her 10 times. Her mom had even hurt her because she was mad at me. She released all of her fury out on Niya when Niya got home from school.

Chris Jericho-What did she say?

Mia-She said "Hey mom. What's wrong" and I just went out on her.

Christina-So just to shorten it…her parents abused her in her childhood.

Chris Jericho-That is what it sounds like to me.

Alberto Del Rio-We really want to show how much we regret ever hurting her but she always pushes us away or uses her talent against us. She is endowed.

Chris Jericho-(Unties Christina) Well, I will help you in showing her you really care and that she can trust you two.

Christina-Me too. All I want is for Niya to be happy so we can spend more time together outdoors.

(The four then teleport to where Niya was)

Scene 6: Why did you do this?

(Niya, Shaina, Nikiria, and Diva were walking when Niya was stopped by a sudden flash)

Mia-Niya…Honey…We want to tell you that we're sorry.

Niya-Why…after 18 years you want to apologize?

Mia-Niya…please. We want to apologize.

Niya-For what. Abusing or raping me.

Christina-You two forgot a detail. You two raped her?

Alberto Del Rio-No.

Niya-You're lying. How could you lie to me? (Turns away from them)

Mia-Niya?

Niya-(Ignores them) I am very disappointed in you Chrissie. (Voice breaks up) I thought you loved me. You think that just because you find my parents and try to help them that I will be cool with my parents and you.

Christina-Honey, no. You just have a stronger connection with your family than we do as a couple. If you were to get pregnant and we went to announce it to them, they would not want me in your life and they would separate us. Baby, you have to forgive them.

Shaina-She does have a point. If there are problems in the family then there will be problems in the relationship.

Niya-Well, you do not have to worry about problems in either category. Mom…Dad…I never want to see you two again. As for you Christina, I never in my life want to see you again.

Christina-Why? What did I do to you?

Niya-Oh really, so you cannot actually see what you just did. You just ended our relationship. Christina Nicole Marie Anderson, WE'RE THROUGH!

Christina-(Red in the face) How can you say we're through when you're the one with the problem and the one who can't get a fucking clue!

Niya-(A tear runs down her cheek) you are the one to leave me to almost die in a lake. Don't you know that I have childhood problems? If you would have just left my childhood alone maybe this wouldn't of happened. Just to let you know I cared about you, I came to rescue you with Diva, Shaina, and Nikiria. You can just stay with them since you think your all that. You think that just because you were born an endowed child of the Fire King that you can defend yourself. If you didn't have me, you would be dead right now. I have always been by your side Christina, protecting you from danger and providing you the best way I can. You know that if you could do better we could just divorce and you can be on your own. (Walks off now fully crying) I just can't believe you did that Christina. You are a total bitch.

Christina-Niya?

Niya-(Disappears into the forest)

Christina-(About to follow her but is held back)

Alberto Del Rio-Chrissie, Honey, don't follow her or she will go off on you. Let Niya calm down, she was just releasing anger.

Christina-No you don't understand. I acted like a complete jerk and Niya was depending on me. I'm going after her and you can't stop me.

Mia-Christina wait. (Pulls a replica of the Diamond Star out of her pocket) With the necklace Niya has and her anger combined, you are overpowered. This replica makes you stronger than any of her attacks. (Hands it to Christina)

Christina-(Puts the necklace around her neck) Thanks Mrs. Del Rio (Runs off after Niya)

(After a tragic moment, Christina goes into the thick forest to find her true love)

Scene 7: Lovers love each other

(Niya was walking alone when she heard someone call her name)

Niya-Who's there? (Her necklace glows bright red)

Christina-Baby Pop, listen, you know that I did not mean what I said back there. You were angry.

Niya-Go away!

Christina-No, not until you hear me out. Baby, I love you and that's all that matters.

Niya-(Turns away and she starts to glow red) I said go away.

Christina-Please Niya, hear me out, please.

Niya-(Turns around. Her eyes are completely red and her hair is floating up) what!

Christina-Calm Down.

Niya-Calm Down? CALM DOWN! (Starts growing)

Christina-(Starts growing along with Niya) Baby, If I have to hurt you to calm you down, I WILL.

Niya-(Punches Christina in the face)

Christina-(Holds her face) Why did you punch me?

Niya-(Laughs evilly) let us just say I'm a different person now. See, we divorced. So that means I can hurt you in any way I can and I can't go to jail for it. Since we divorced, you have no proof that I committed domestic violence.

Christina-Did you forget that we are not officially divorced?

Niya-We're not? (Calms Down) Chrissie, honey, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me.

Christina-Niya. We do not have to fight. I love you a lot. I know that you have a tradition but I want you to have a baby by me. We may be back to the dating point but I do not care. All I want is for us to be happy together.

Niya-(Crying and shrinks back to normal) Chrissie I am sorry. I just didn't like what you did.

Christina-(Grabs Niya with a soft grip) Baby, I love you too. I'm sorry that I acted the way I did. You know that I try to provide but me being unemployed as of now won't help. I am trying but I've been putting pressure on you about having sex. Sex will not solve anything and I realize that. I'm sorry. This is my entire fault, not yours.

Niya-Well I will carry your baby for nine months. For us. I don't care what my parents say…I'm in America. I love you…a lot… and forever.

Christina-(Lets Niya down and shrinks back to normal size) Niya what was wrong when you yelled at me and your parents.

Niya-When I was young, I was abused by my parents. When I turned 13, we got in this argument where they told me to never come back, I yelled back fine, and I wasn't planning to. Then they told me to pack my stuff and get out. Therefore, I did and I told them that I hated them because they never cared for me because they were always fuckin up. Then I yelled at you because I just had to get on you for messing with something that happened in the past. (Clings to Christina's neck and cries into her shoulder)

Christina-(Runs her hand down Niya's back) Shh…. Baby, it is okay.

Niya-(Still crying)

Christina-(Pulls Niya off her shoulder and starts to make out with her)

Niya-(Stops crying) Christina. I know that you were just trying to help-

Christina-(Cuts Niya off) I don't care. As long as we are together. Why don't we go back to the house and enjoy the rest of the night.

Niya-Ok. (Teleports both her and Christina back to their house in Charlotte, North Carolina)

Scene 8: Pregnant

(Christina and Niya were at their home in Charlotte, NC when Christina was lying on the bed. Niya was in the bathroom when she walked out in a pink cheetah print bra and a towel wrapped around her waist)

Christina-Hey baby.

Niya-Hey. (Gets in the bed)

Christina-Why do you have a towel wrapped around your waist.

Niya-(Smiles and takes the towel off her waist) Surprised?

Christina-(Nods) I love you. (Sucks on Niya's pussy)

Niya-(Moaning)

Christina-Covers on or off? Your choice sugar pop.

Niya-On .We might end up kicking the covers off and onto the floor.

Christina-Okay. (Continues to suck on Niya's pussy)

Niya-(Moaning loudly and uncontrollably)

Christina-Oh God!

Niya-OH GOD! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!

Christina-I think I'm gonna cum!

Niya-Ok. (Arches her back)

Christina-Stay straight.

Niya-Ok. (Kisses Christina around her nipples)

Christina-Oh SHIT! (Cums)

Niya-(Arches her back but is slapped) what was that for?

Christina-I told you to stay straight.

Niya-You didn't have to slap me.

Christina-(Thrusts Niya's hips nice and slow) I actually did.

Niya-Whatever.

Christina-(Moves her hair behind her ear) your turn.

Niya-(Smirks and climbs on top of Christina) I'm not gonna slap you but if you ever slap me again, I'll claw your eyeballs out.

Christina-Don't scare me.

Niya-(Throws the cover off)

Christina-Go ahead.

Niya-(Makes out with Christina while sliding her tongue into Christina's mouth)

Christina-(Moaning)

Niya-You like that.

Christina-It was okay, I guess.

Niya-(Thrusts Christina's hips roughly) Admit it.

Christina-Admit what?

Niya-Admit that I can sex you better than you can sex me.

Christina-(Pushes Niya to the floor) don't worry. (Climbs on top of her)

Niya-It was my turn.

Christina-I have to prove a point to you.

Niya-What point do you have to prove to me?

Christina-That I am a better fucker than you are.

Niya-NO!

Christina-YES!

Niya-No Fair!

Christina-What are you going to do? Cry about it 'til you get your way!

Niya-Maybe.

Christina-(Roughly pushes her tongue into Niya's mouth) you like that.

Niya-It's okay I guess.

Christina-(Growls and grabs Niya by her arms) How about this. (Shoves her tongue into Niya's pussy to lick any excess cum away)

Niya-(Moaning loudly) I'd give it a 2.

Christina-(Finished) you taste good. (Pulls her tongue out of Niya's pussy)

Niya-(Panting) Am I pregnant yet?

Christina-No not yet.

Niya-We need help. Call AJ and Kaitlyn.

Christina-Why?

Niya-They have kids. Therefore, that means they have had rough sex and extreme sex before.

Christina-I'll call them. (Calls AJ) Hey. Is Kaitlyn there?

AJ-Yea. However, she's sleep. Why?

Christina-Niya wants to get pregnant and it's been 5 hours. She isn't pregnant yet.

AJ-Have you tried 4-way sex?

Christina-That's what I was calling for. I was wondering if you and Kaitlyn could come over.

AJ-Hold on! Baby Doll!

Kaitlyn-Hmm?

AJ-Do you want to go over to Niya and Christina's house.

Kaitlyn-Sure. Let me feed the kids.

AJ-Ok. (Back on the phone) We're coming. Give us a minute.

Christina-Ok. (Hangs up the phone) They are coming.

Niya-(Tackles Christina) Ok. (Licks Christina's neck) I told you I would get my way.

Kaitlyn-(Steps in the room along with AJ. Both of the girls were wearing a black polka-dot bra and pantie set) I hope we weren't interrupting anything.

Christina-(Whispers in Niya's ear) Now you lost your way.

Niya-(Growls and bites Christina) you make me sick.

Christina-I know I do. (Turns to Kaitlyn) You are right in time.

Niya-(Slaps Christina)  
Christina-You said you weren't going to slap me.

Niya-Guess what… (Roughly Kisses her)…I lied. (Wraps her arms around Christina's ass and slaps her ass)

Christina-Look you start with Kaitlyn and I'll start with AJ. We'll switch in about 3 hours. Ok hon?

Niya-(Slaps Christina's ass really hard, turning it red)

Christina-Ow! (Eyes glow red)

Niya-(Chuckles lightly) Aw…you are so cute when you're mad.

AJ-Come on Christina. (Pulls Christina out the room and across the hall)

Kaitlyn-(Lays Niya out against wall) you ready hon?

Niya-(Turns her head from Kaitlyn) I'm sensitive and I have heard you two next-door. Hell yeah! Fuck me bitch!

Kaitlyn-(Smirks and kisses Niya roughly)

Niya-(Unhooks Kaitlyn's Bra and pulls it off. She then pulls off Kaitlyn's panties) Wow…well-rounded boobs. Nice and large.

Kaitlyn-Beat me to the point.

Niya-I sure did. (Licks Kaitlyn) Wow, you taste like peach tequila.

Kaitlyn-Thanks. Did you drink pucker vodka earlier?

Niya-Yes.

Kaitlyn-Your lips still have a strong smell and taste. It's sweet. Just like you.

Niya-Aw. Fuck me now. Not being demandive, you know.

Kaitlyn-By the time we're done you will be pregnant. Your wish is my command.

Niya-(Lays down on the bed) Kaitlyn, lick me now. I want every inch of you.

Kaitlyn-Anything for you hon. (Sticks her tongue in Niya's pussy and licks every inch of it)

Niya-Faster!

Kaitlyn-(Nods and licks faster)

Niya-Deeper!

Kaitlyn-(Pushes her tongue deeper)

Niya-(Purring like a cat) SHIT! KAITLYN GO DEEPER AND FASTER, NOW! (Panting hardly) OH SHIT…I NEED TO CUM NOW!

Kaitlyn-Wait, not yet.

Niya-FUCK ME RIGHT NOW BITCH! RIGHT DAMN NOW! (Kicking and panting like crazy)

Kaitlyn-I haven't even got to the good part! (Pushes her tongue as deep as it will go and licks as fast as she can) Hey Niya…I've reached your orgasm. (Wraps her tongue around Niya's orgasm)

Niya-Now will you fuck me?

Kaitlyn-Yes. (Pulls her tongue out and shoves it in Niya's mouth)

(2 hours ago in the room across the hall)

AJ-(Shuts the door and pulls down her pantie) Hey Christi.

Christina-Hey. (Unhooks AJ's bra, pulls it off, and throws it across the room) Come on fuck me.

AJ-Oh. You were asking for it. (Pushes Christina on the bed and sits on top of her) You okay.

Christina-Yeah. I'm the bad cop here. NOW, FUCK ME.

AJ-(Nods as she starts thrusting back and forth while her tongue is in Christina's pussy.)

Christina-OH GOD, AJ! FASTER, HARDER, AND ROUGHER! NOW!

AJ-Don't demand! (Getting Tight)

Christina-AJ… I NEED TO FUCKIN' CUM RIGHT NOW!

AJ-Wait!

Christina-(Eyes glow red) AW HELL! THIS SHIT IS SO FUCKING GOOD!

AJ-I'M GOING TO CUM!

Christina-(Kissing AJ's Breasts) Oh AJ. (Sucks on AJ's Nipples)

AJ-(Cums) Keep sucking, Christi!

Christina-Oh AJ… I will keep sucking. Just for you sweetie.

AJ-(Giggles) you sweetheart. You like Tequila.

Christina-Yeah.

AJ-What flavor?

Christina-Lime.

AJ-(Pulls out a small bottle of lime tequila and lays on the bed) how bad do you like Lime Tequila.

Christina-Bad enough to suck it and lick it off your beautiful body.

AJ-Really. (Opens the Tequila and pours it on her body) Lick it.

Christina-Is this the new lime flavor? (Licks it off of AJ's slim body)

AJ-Yes, it is the best. Keep licking, babe.

Christina-(Still licking the Tequila)

AJ-Now suck it, hon.

Christina-(Sucks the Tequila out of AJ's bellybutton) Sweet Tequila from a sweet body held by a sweet person.

AJ-Hurry up and finish the Tequila. It's almost time to switch and I have a little something for Niya.

Christina-Alright. I'm finished. (Lays on the bed exhausted) Best 3-hour sex ever.

AJ-(Lays on Christina's chest) I love you.

Christina-(Kisses AJ's Chest) I love you, too.

(In the Master Bedroom 1 hour ago)

Kaitlyn-(Kisses Niya's Cheek) you ready for the best part?

Niya-Yes?

Kaitlyn-Lay down.

Niya-(Lays down)

Kaitlyn-(Kisses Niya's ass)

Niya-(Moaning softly)

Kaitlyn-(Thrusting Niya's hips with satisfaction)

Niya-I know you can do better than that.

Kaitlyn-(Thrusters harder, rougher and faster) Better?

Niya-A little (Gives a small smile)

Kaitlyn-(Starts to go as fast as she can and as rough as she can) Better?

Niya-Best. (Moaning like a bitch)

Kaitlyn-OH SHIT! I'M 'BOUT TO CUM!

Niya-BOOKIE, I AM, TOO!

Kaitlyn-OH SHIT! AW HELL! (Cums)

Niya-(Tastes Kaitlyn's cum)

Kaitlyn-You weren't supposed to taste that.

Niya-Yes I was. Your cum tastes like peaches.

Kaitlyn-It does?

Niya-Yes.

Kaitlyn-How do you want to end?

Niya-Hey, I have a bottle of pucker vodka downstairs. You pour it on your body and I will lick it up. Ok.

Kaitlyn-That's fine with me. As long as you're happy.

Niya-What's wrong?

Kaitlyn-Well, having sex with you was the best 3 hours of my life!

Niya-Wow. I'll be back.

Kaitlyn-Ok.

Niya-(Smiles and steps out) She really meant that. (Gets pushed into the wall) What did I do?

(Niya's brother, Big E. Langston (Known by his ring name) covers Niya and Niya start to get mad)

Big E. Langston-Who were you having sex with?

Niya-None of your business!

Big E. Langston-Look I can hear you moaning and I can hear your wife moaning. But you two were in separate room so who else is here besides you and Christian.

Niya-Just two friends. Don't you have an exam to take?

Big E. Langston-I did but you need to keep the moaning down so I can finish.

Niya-I still have a whole 3 hours.

Big E. Langston-Where am I supposed to go?

Niya-I don't know and I really don't care. Go to the library. The internet is down because I still have to pay the bill.

Big E. Langston-When will the internet be back up?

Niya-Sometime tomorrow.

Big E. Langston-Then I will take my exam tomorrow. Besides at 8:00, Mike is coming over.

Niya-Why?

Big E. Langston-Mike want to have a kid, so I'm gonna get him pregnant

Niya-Whatever. (Goes downstairs)

Big E. Langston-Don't touch my cocktail.

Niya-I'm not. I'm getting my vodka. (Gets the orange pucker vodka out the fridge)

Big E. Langston-Who is in there?

Niya-None of your business! (Walks back in her room) Sorry Kaitlyn. Just Big E. I got the vodka.

Kaitlyn-Awesome. My favorite flavor.

Niya-(Hands Kaitlyn the bottle)

Kaitlyn-(Takes the bottle and lays down on the King Sized Bed) you ready to suck pucker vodka. (Opens the bottle)

Niya-(Nods and climbs on the bed) Pour it.

Kaitlyn-(Pours the vodka on her body)

Niya-(Stares)

Kaitlyn-Lick it. Lick it good.

Niya-(Licks the vodka) my favorite vodka on a beautiful body?

Kaitlyn-(Blushing)

Niya-(Finished licking the vodka) what now, hon?

Kaitlyn-Suck it.

Niya-(Sucks the orange vodka from Kaitlyn's bellybutton)

Kaitlyn-(Moaning heavily)

Niya-It's that good?

Kaitlyn-Yeah. Is the vodka gone?

Niya-Yeah.

Kaitlyn-Alright, go put it back. I brought Tequila for Christi.

Niya-Ok. (Puts her robe back on and steps out) Christi likes Tequila.

Big E. Langston-(Opens his door to see Niya and Kaitlyn making out in the hall) Niya! You were having sex with Kaitlyn!

Kaitlyn-Big E. Langston! Long time no see after you dropped me to the mat!

Niya-Why did you open the door?

Big E. Langston-Because I did?

Kaitlyn-(Knocks Langston out cold)

Niya-Kaitlyn!

Kaitlyn-What? He was bothering you?

Niya-Whatever, Kay. (Knocks on the door across the hall) AJ…Christina…you ready?

Christina-Yes. (Opens the door) Why is your brother knocked out cold?

Niya-(Points to Kaitlyn)

Christian-Wow. (Walks over to Kaitlyn and the two walk in the room)

Niya-(Sighs) Hey AJ.

AJ-Hey, step right in and we will get started. When I'm done, you will be fully pregnant.

Niya-Ok. (Smiles and makes-out with AJ)

AJ-(Pushes Niya in her room, shuts, and locks the door) Take your robe off and let me see your body.

Niya-(Takes her robe off and lets it fall to the floor)

AJ-AW SHIT! (Feeling Tight) You look much better than Christina.

Niya-That's because I'm younger than Christina by 8 years.

AJ-I'm so ready to fuck this body?

Niya-(Gets pushed into the wall)

AJ-(Licks any excess cum off Niya)

Niya-(Moaning lightly)

AJ-(Pushes Niya onto the bed and crawls on top of her) you ready?

Niya-Yeah.

AJ-(Shoves her tongue into Niya's pussy hole) Lucky me. I have found your orgasm. Kaitlyn did an amazing job. But luckily I have to finish. (Wraps her tongue around Niya's orgasm)

Niya-(Moans heavily)

AJ-(Starts thrusting roughly)

Niya-Speed up!

AJ-Your wish is my command! (Speeds up)

Niya-TOP SPEED, BABE!

AJ-Now you're demanding. (Speeds up as fast as he can)

Niya-OH GOD! OH GOD! JUST RIGHT.

AJ-I knew it. AW HELL! I'M 'BOUT TO FUCKIN' CUM!

Niya-Go ahead. Nothing's stopping you.

AJ-(Cums) Taste it.

Niya-(Tastes a fingerful) Umm… Lemon Tequila.

AJ-How did you know? (Pulls her tongue out and lays next to Niya)

Niya-I like lemon and Christina drink Tequila.

AJ-There you go. Now you are fully pregnant? What Now?

Niya-Did you bring Pucker vodka?

AJ-Um…Mango Pineapple? You want some don't you?

Niya-(Nods)

AJ-(Grabs the small bottle off the dresser) where do you want your vodka?

Niya-On this sexy body.

AJ-(Opens it and pours it on herself) Now lick it.

Niya-(Obeys and licks the vodka)

AJ-Finished licking yet.

Niya-Yeah. I'm done.

AJ-Now suck it.

Niya-(Sucks the vodka from AJ's bellybutton)

AJ-(Purring like a cat)

Niya-(Finished) you can go take a shower while I go check on Christina and Kaitlyn.

AJ-Okay. BTW who's room is this.

Niya-Um…Mike's when he stay the night.

AJ-Oh. (Pulls a robe out of his closet)

Niya-(Slips on her robe) Third door on the right

AJ-Okay. (Steps out the room)

Niya-(Knocks on her bedroom door)

(3 hours ago in the master bedroom)

Kaitlyn-First off when I'm done. You will be fully pregnant.

Christina-Ok… (Not even paying attention)

Kaitlyn-(Thrusts)

Christina-(Moaning deeply)

Kaitlyn-(Thrusts as hard and as fast as she can)

Christina-Hey, I have an idea. (Pulls out a bottle of Mango pucker vodka) I pour this in my pussy and you lick it out… every drop.

Kaitlyn-Ok hon'.

Christina-(Opens the bottle of vodka and shoves the opening in her pussy, allowing every drop to sink in until she starts leaking) Aw Shit. I'm leaking.

Kaitlyn-Don't worry.

Christina-(Moaning as Kaitlyn licks the vodka out of her pussy)

Kaitlyn-Done. (Thrusts again)

Christina-(Purring like a kitten)


End file.
